


《来到冰原之上》Out On to the Ice

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: “I have led him past Archangel, and out on to the ice.We go north, always north.His dogs are dead, his supplies exhausted.……”*“我带领他抛下天使长，来到冰原之上。我们向北走，一路北行。他的雪橇犬死了，供应也已衰竭……”*





	《来到冰原之上》Out On to the Ice

By Alex_Sherlock

 

在莱克斯尚且弱小的年头里，他在韦恩大宅度过了相当罪恶的少年时光。或许大宅的主人并不认同这个说法，他更可能将那称为美好的记忆，蒙着玫瑰色和樱桃果香，每时想起就像误入伊甸，嘴唇触到肩胛仿佛咬上苹果，每一吻都浸润神秘的鲜香。

这个男人的脑袋恐怕被上世纪的浪漫打湿过，莱克斯是这么对自己说的。

但这并不妨碍莱克斯的玩耍，他和他的实验用具是全天下最好的伙伴，他会用这些冰冷的玩意研究庄园里可能排得上号的所有稀奇古怪的东西。自从有了显微镜的帮助，莱克斯开始做生物方面的研究了，而如果没有布鲁斯的同意，他是不可能得到一台显微镜的。

这段关系里没有一件事情看起来正常，事实上，莱克斯觉得，这简直就像五十年代爱情电影和玛丽雪莱的小说杂交出来的古怪玩意。暗夜里从人造的贪欲中出生的扭曲之子，文雅绅士膝头金发梳得整齐漂亮的少女，好好藏起的色欲，点燃烟草，和闪电擦亮天空，好像某种诡异的二重唱。

莱克斯坐上布鲁斯的大腿，手里是实验室最小的一把镊子，拿着往布鲁斯脸上凑。布鲁斯疑惑地微皱眉头，但没有抵抗。莱克斯细细的手指摸上了布鲁斯的眉骨，布鲁斯握住莱克斯另一只手，把他冷得跟块冰块似的手掌握在手心，无声地看着他。不一会莱克斯竟然拿手中的镊子拔起布鲁斯的眉毛，边缘一根根单独生长的毛发，轻微的疼痛在布鲁斯这里并不算什么，因此他只是放任莱克斯动作。

布鲁斯的眉毛其实已经很整齐，但莱克斯并没玩够，他一边用指腹抚过布鲁斯修理整齐的眉毛，一边说着什么布鲁斯韦恩需要一个完美的魅力形象，唇边的微笑让布鲁斯想起他曾在哥谭街头见过的雏妓。布鲁斯的胡思乱想没能持续多久，下一秒莱克斯夹住了他的一根胡子。

这次的疼痛就不太容易忍受了，即使是习惯疼痛的义警也轻哼了一声，放在莱克斯腰上的手掌加重了力气。疼痛、移除，莱克斯冰凉的手指在布鲁斯温热的脸上抚过，像只雀鸟似的轻巧跳跃着，被布鲁斯宽大的手掌按住，韦恩家的猎人总有预判的直觉。

莱克斯挣开布鲁斯的手掌，第二根，第三根。布鲁斯的反应终于变得锋利，他握住了莱克斯作乱的两只手，皱紧的眉头还没松开，温热的嘴唇就凶狠地咬住了莱克斯樱红的双唇。

也许疼痛是要被偿还的，莱克斯的舌头被布鲁斯猛烈地吮吸弄得无力，酸软的口腔像是开放过度的花朵，被自己无力抵挡的蜂类肆意采蜜。布鲁斯的手掌缓慢而坚定地从莱克斯的白色睡裙下探入，莱克斯在激烈的亲吻中闭上眼，恍惚间看见眼皮上光斑的跳跃，莹白光芒越过窗框一点点掉落下去。

噢，别放开我，莱克斯想，来吧，我们要去的地方可是很冷的。

 

 

Fin.

*：引自《弗兰肯斯坦》玛丽雪莱


End file.
